1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective clamp frame having a power and unclamp duplex button for mobile communication devices; in particular, the present invention relates to a duplex structure allowing power activation and frame unclamping features simply by means of a single button.
2. Description of Related Art
Significant advancement in communication technologies has been made essentially thanks to, on one hand, the growth of network as well as, on the other hand, presence of numerous and various types of revolutionary smart phones based on incessant technical breakthroughs in the mobile communication field during the last two decades. Mobile electronic devices of newer generations, such as smart phones, pad computers or so forth, provide many useful features like the touch screen and more human-friendly user interfaces such that more powerful functions, including network data uploads and downloads, on-line games or video/audio information playing, can be effectively implemented thereby continuously pushing forward the mobile communication technologies thus gradually crossing over the boundary thereof with general personal computers or video/audio appliances.
However, due to enlarged screens installed thereon for better and more vivid graphic data presentations, such smart phones and pad computers of newer generation may be more vulnerable to physical impacts, scratches or damages as well. Therefore, users often purchase additional protective frames or sacs to reduce such impairment risks. A conventional protective frame is shown in FIG. 1, comprising two L-shaped frame bodies 11, 12; in addition, to allow more robust integral assembly, such a frame body 11, 12 is further respectively formed with a guiding groove 110, 120 for installation guidance onto the lateral side of the mobile phone 2. In assembly, it needs first to place the guiding groove 110 in a frame body 11 close to two neighboring lateral sides of the mobile phone 2 until the frame body 11 is completely attached thereon, then place the guiding groove 120 in the other frame body 12 to the other two neighboring lateral sides of the mobile phone 2 in the same fashion until the two ends of the frame body 12 are in contact with the two ends of the frame body 11, further mutually fastening the two frame bodies 11 and 12 with screws, thus constituting a protective frame surrounding the lateral periphery of the mobile phone 2. Whereas, during the process, too many separate parts may cause inconvenience in installation operations.
Also, another type of conventional protective frames is shown in FIG. 2, including two U-shaped frame bodies 13, 14 respectively formed with a guiding groove 130, 140 for installation guidance to the left and right lateral sides of the mobile phone 2. In assembly, the frame body 13, 14 slides along the two lateral sides of the mobile phone 2 through the guiding groove 130, 140 until it is completely attached to the lateral side of the mobile phone 2, then further using the same way to fasten the frame body 13, 14, so a protective frame installed in accordance with a different structure and assembly fashion can be completed. But, in case the machining molds can not provide good precisions thus unfortunately leading to ragged or rough edges, these sleeve joint and slide operations may easily result in scratches on the surface of the mobile phone or pad computer.
Additionally, the aforementioned frames all require extra screws for fixations, screwdrivers are accordingly needed in order to perform combination or disassembly operations to detach the frame bodies. Such assembly and unclamp operations by using tools may become inconvenient for general users.
Yet another type of conventional protective frames is shown in FIG. 3, which is formed by two L-shaped frame bodies 15, 16, with a pivotal axle 153 pivotally connecting therein between; meanwhile, the other end of the frame body 15, 16 remote from the pivotal axle 153 is further configured with a connection element 151 and a combination part 161. In assembly, a frame body 15 can be attached to the lateral side of the mobile phone 2 along the guiding groove 150, while the other frame body 16 can pivotally rotate toward the mobile phone 2 about the pivotal axle 153 until the guiding groove 160 is fully embedded in the mobile phone 2, thus ultimately locking in coercion the connection element 151 to the combination party 161 as if fastening a wristwatch belt thereby completing the assembly operations.
However, in the aforementioned protective frame, since the frame body is required to horizontally slide on the lateral side of the mobile phone during assembly processes, if the installation angle is not prudently maintained, the mobile phone will be scratched or impaired; similarly, suppose the manufacture precision is not sufficiently good, gaps formed between these two frame bodies may be observed from the lateral side of the assembled protective frame. Furthermore, to facilitate simple lock-up actions, the combination ends on the frame body need to be outwardly increased so as to allow fixations with a screw or buckle element; in particular, long-term operations at the coercion position will unavoidably lead to abrasion problems, so the combination firmness in such a protective frame would be questioned, and in case the mobile phone or pad computer accidentally falls on the ground, such a coercive fastening device may be spontaneously released or unlocked and the mobile communication device may as a result separate from the protective frame thus directly hitting the ground.
Moreover, with regards to mobile phones whose power switch is configured on the lateral side thereof, to achieve easy power on/off operations, it usually needs to set up a through hole at the corresponding position on the protective frame and a press key suitably allowing press touches on the power switch of the mobile phone is also installed; consequently, in addition to integral frame perspective and thickness changes due to structural restrictions caused by components like the pivotal axle, connection element and combination part etc., these orifices along with an additional press key would make the entire appearance even more grotesque.
Therefore, the present invention intends to address the issues concerning a design of a protective frame allowing complete shields on the lateral sides of a mobile phone and consistence in lateral side widths of the protective frame such that, in performing the installation of the frame body surrounding the external sides of the mobile phone, a best installation angle can be maintained thereby greatly reducing frictional damages to the mobile phone; a design of duplex structure enabling a frame body totally enveloping the lateral sides of a mobile communication device and allowing the connection element to operate as a power switch for triggering power activation; and, what is more, a design facilitating handy assembly or disassembly processes without using tools.